To Yesterday
by Noneofthecabswouldtakeme
Summary: Tsuna gets another chance.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is it, this is all my life has amounted to?_ A melancholy smile made its way up to his lips, _I destroy everything I love. I have never desired power never wanted to hurt anyone and this is how I am repaid._ He had known for a long time now how unfair life was, especially towards the good, his friends lives could attest to that.

The man in a black suit, leaned his back against a tree, what was once a serine field was a battlefield. It was cover in mist, blurring the sight of the massacre, making it seem almost dream like or maybe that was just the affect of his injuries. The field was cover with the dead. _And soon I will join them._ He turned his head up to the cloudy sky as he felt the beginnings of rain falling. He closed his golden orbs as he let the droplets fall on to his face wetting down his spiky brown hair, making his bangs stick on to his forehead. The rain, it almost calmed him.

He sank onto the ground panting heavily, he coughed violently covering his mouth with both of his hands, when he removed them, his palms were covered in blood. He continued to look at his hands, at the seven vongola rings placed among his fingers. Every time he had lost a guardian he had refused to let someone else take the ring and become a guardian. He gazed back to the sky he could see that the sun was slowly falling. The wind picked up and clouds started to darken as flash of lightning colored the sky -a storm was approaching.

 _So the sky has all its guardians?_ He pondered this thought for a while before mumbling "But mine are all gone aren't they?" _To die all alone, very ironic, for everything I have ever done in my life is to be able to be with the ones I love._ He gave a small apathetic chuckle. _What's the point of me going to hell now, I'm already living it._

He then closed his eyes, for the last time

in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna" Whose voice is that? It sounded familiar, but that couldn't be true everyone was dead.

"That is true, at least in your world." Uh? Did they just read my thoughts?

"Yes I am, it's not as though you're trying to hide them." Tsuna sat up, only to find that he had been laying in a grass hill covered with wild flowers, he looked down and saw waves crashing against the beach. Where did that voice come from there is no one... wait...he quickly stood up turning around in a defense stance. But lost his composure when he saw the man in front of him.

"Primo..." he gasped in utter disbelief, the man just smiled. Then the past events came crashing into his head. "I'm dead."

"Yes you are, at this moment your soul resides within the ring." the blond replied a-matter-of-factly.

"Why am I hear? Only the first generation souls are placed within the vongola rings?"

"Wow, is this how you greet you grandfather? Not even a hello?" The older one asked with a hurt look on his face and a pout.

"S-sorry," He blushed looking down at the ground. It wasn't every day you see your grandfather pouting? "It's been a long time hasn't it? I really have missed you." He said as he looked back up to his predecessor, his voice sincere.

"Now that's more like it Tsuna! I'm so glad you missed me, I love to see my family." His eyes suddenly become sorrowful and serous.

"Although I wish I could have seen you under different circumstances." Tsuna nodded in agreement, even though he didn't understand what was going on.

"What is my reason for coming here grandfather?"

"Would you like another chance?"

"What?" Tsuna asked dumbly.

"To save the vongola, to save the ones you love."

Tsuna could do nothing but gap at the question. "What? How is that possible there are no such thing as second chances." _Was there?_

"Yes, there are."

"How?" Was all that he replied determination in his eyes.

"It will not be as you expect though, they will not know you, they will not consider u a friend" What does that mean? How will they not know me?

"You would be sent to a parallel universe, where you are not the Vongola Decimo, or have any other connections to the mafia. There will be another vongola decimo candidate with the same guardians as you." Answering Tsuna's unspoken questions.

"But I will be able to save them?"

"Yes."

"Then I accepted this offer." He said without hesitation. "What must I do in return."

Vongola primo smiled a small remorseful small. His grandson always took it upon himself to save everyone, never allowing the same for himself. It was a great quality, but it was also sad how it had consumed him. "There is nothing you must do in return, I'm doing this as a favor."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in disbelief. _He is definitely related to me,_ Primo sighed. He knows a favor must always be repaid.

"Fine, its a gift then." Tsuna did not believe him. "You are not obliged to do anything, the reason you are doing this is to protect others, to protected the Vongola, so in doing so you are repaying your debt."

"So... will they be different from my friends? The ones in the other world." He said trying to not look his grandfather in the eye, he didn't want to show how desperate he was to see them again. This did not escape Primo.

"The world you are to be sent to is almost identical to the one you have just left." He looked at his grandson how looked relieved.

"However," the brunet tensed. "They are not as powerful as the ones for your world, they have not been through all the challenges and hardships yours have gone through. You will have to train them." The younger one looked up at the other in disbelief.

"W-w-what...? Me train them?"

"Yes, you will not be able to fight all their battles for them, the best way to help them, is to make them stronger." Tsuna thought about it for a moment, processing the information, before he finally nodded.

"How will I be able to get to this other world?"

"The " _you"_ in the parallel universe, was very depressed, and choose to take his own life." There was some shock on Tsuna's face, but he quickly removed it. "Tsuna, he did not leave his world for a no reason, he was plagued with many hardships in his life, he was alone, utterly alone." Tsuna's face immediately softened with understanding knowing what that pain felt like. He would have probably taken his own life as well if he had not been charged with the task of saving his world.

"Tsuna," he now had a gentle voice, one a grandfather uses to comfort his grandchildren. "one last thing." The vongola decimo nodded. Primos voice suddenly got serious "No one can know. **No one**." Tsuna stared at him in the eyes with resolution burning in his own. Primo sighed, changing his voice back again once more."I wish you good luck then, goodbye my grandson."

And with that Tsuna saw his grandfather slowly fade away along with all of his surroundings.


	3. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes to only have to close them once again because of the blinding light. He slowly opened his eyes once more, now knowing better, he saw white -the white ceiling of his bedroom. _Uh?_ He looked around the messy room, it was his room at his mothers house, _what the hell? I'm still living at my moms when I'm 25? how dare he burden his mama?_ He went to sit up, but soon regretted it because his head was soon spinning and his body was too sore and limp, and he fell back to the bed. _Well i guess this is to be expected, this body did just die._ He looked over to his nightstand to see what time it was but all he saw was multiple little orange bottles all empty. It was heavy sleeping drugs.. _This must have been how he decided to go out? hm? at least it wasn't painful for him._ He sat up once more, this time as gently as possible, he went and picked up his alarm clock from behind the pile of bottles. He had two hours before his school started, which was kind of a first for him to not be waking up late. He stood, finally realizing how weak and fragile this Tsuna's body was, and walked over to a calendar that stuck to the back of his closed door. There were no markings on it, indicating that he had never had any plans. He looked up to the date, and saw the year. _This means i'm 17 years old right now_. The thought of going to highschool once again made him a little depressed, but then he thought about how he probably knew more than the teacher and could easily get through the classes. The thought made him give a little smirk, but he quickly withdrew it, realising that he was slowly showing characteristics of his hated tutor.

He went and picked up the bottles off of his nightstand and then throw away the containers. _Good riddance._ He looked in the mirror, and was shocked, almost not believing it was really him. His hair was matted, his face hollow, black baggy circles surrounding his eyes, what the hell happened to me? He had never been one for trying to keep up appearances but he had to do something about this, though this was probably how he looked in his world. He then felt terribly sick, a good thing he had been right next to the toilet, or else he would have not made it in time. He hurled up the remainder of the drugs, get started to get up again, but felt another wave hit him. He puked three times, when he was sure he was done he rinsed his mouth out with water, and brushed his teeth, twice. He proceeded to take off his clothes, and got into the shower. It wasn't until then, when he was lathering himself in soap, that he realized how sickly pale and skinny he was. He had always been very petite, but after years of training he had grown a good amount of muscle, but nothing really noticeable if he was wearing his normal baggy clothes, but once he had on his suit (which he usually did once he had become Vongola Decimo) he looked very sharp, and girls could be heard screeching somewhere which was something he had not been used too. But now he was a stick, skin and bones, it was kind of disgusting.

He got out of the shower drying himself off. This is going to take some work, _at this point i won't even be able to do a basic attack, much less be able to avoid one._ To be able to get back to his original skill it would probably take him a year or two, to be become just an average fighter would take a month tops, all he had to do was gain some weight and some muscle, he still had all of his skill of course.

Walking to his room, he found his school uniform, crumpled and dirty. Damn, how long has it been since he washed this thing. The other tsuna had most likely had stopped caring, not even bothering to do the basic things any more. But his mom would have surely have done something about this? Oh well, he grabbed his uniform, and started ironing it, he would have to get it washed when he came home. He put on the clothes, that were baggy on him, looked at the time and saw that he should leave in a few min. Grabbing his school things, which were untouched, he walked down stairs. He went to go make himself some toast, but there was none.

There was no food in his home at all? _that very unlike mama?_ thinking that, he finally realised he had no idea where this mother was? the house was dirty, untouched for quite sometime. Then he remembered, that when he had turned 18 in his world, and left the house his father had asked his mom to come traveling with him, maybe thats what happened here? just earlier? His father had given up his job, and he and his wife spent their days together, happier than he had ever seen either of them before. Well, that was until... he stopped himself. No. Don't think about that now.

Think that his mom was out having the time of her life, was the best thing he could wish for, the least he could for her now was clean up the house. He would have started that moment, but looked up at the kitchen clock realising that he had been zoning out for quite sometime. _Shit! Gonna be late!_

He dashed out of the house full speed, which was not much, considering his low stamina, and was soon out of breath, but the thought of getting beat up by the schools perfect was a scary one and kept his legs moving. Though... it wouldn't be bad if he could get to see him again, which almost made him want to slow down so that he COULD be late, but he didn't want to see the skylark angry, so he pushed ahead. He couldn't wait to be with his friends again, no, his family.

He stopped. Do they even know I exist? I'm not the Vongola Decimo in this world, there is no reason they would even talk to me. He thought back to his friends once more, his eyes started to blur from on coming tears. But he stopped himself, and took a deep breath calming himself, a trick Yamamoto had taught him. Now was not the time to break down.


	4. Chapter 4

He opened the door to his classroom.

"Dame-Tsuna!" His teacher yelled at him furiously. "Late again! what's the point of even coming to school if you are late everyday, at this point you are going to have to redo the grade again."

He had for once gotten to school on time , but because he didn't know his schedule so he had to got to the office to got get one, and considering no one even wanted to look at him there it had taken a while, resulting in him being late. He half listened to his teacher. So I'm dame-Tsuna here as well? Not really surprising... wait what? I had to redo a grade? so does that mean i'm not class with my friends? He looked around the room frantically, in search for his beloved guardians.

It did not take him long to find them, considered they stood out quite well. Gokudera, Yamamoto were all sitting together, so where Chrome, Kyoko, and Hana. They were all sitting around a boy the same age as them with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

 _That must be the vongola decimo?_ It was easy to tell with the way they all were guarding and looking at him as though they admired him. _They used to look at me that way once..._ he quickly looked away absorbing all this is a few seconds, he didn't want to seem suspicious, he wouldn't be surprised if Reborn would be able to look at him and tell that something was different about him. He had to hide his aura and his flame, no one could know that anything had changed about him, for it would be strange if he changed overnight.

"S-s-sorry s-sensei!" He stuttered, and bowed his head down. He looked for an empty seat, there was one in the front and assumed it was his, he went to take a set in it, but then "Hahahaha, dame-tsuna can't even remember where he sits!" one of his classmates yelled.

"Dame-tsuna, your seat has been in the same spot it has been at for the past 2 years." He then pointed to where it was. Tsuna paled, it was right behind all of his friends in the very back. He slowly walked over to it, keeping his head down. Some would think that he was going to cry in shame but he was really just trying not to see his friends, he knew if he looked now he would most like not be able to stop.

He sat down, placing his bag on the ground and grabbing out his things. He looked around the classroom to see if anyone had noticed anything, no one had even given him a second glance, his teacher just continued with the lecture. _Psh, what was he even worried about, of course no one here would notice, they are all stupid idiots_. The ones he would have to worry about would be much harder to fool, though his... no, the vongola decimos guardians had not even looked at him, they all continued listen to the lecture. He was relieved, but at the same time a little upset. He wanted to be with them once again, but knew that the way they had been together before hand would be impossible, for now he just had to become stronger in order to protect them from the shadows, until he was able to be allowed into the vongola. He didn't even care for what position he got, he knew he could make his way up easily, the trouble was how to get in in the first place.

 **A/N: You guys have any ideas of what should happen in this story? Think he should become a guardian? Should he become friends with on of the guardians? Should Hibari be this Vongola decimo's guardian? Should Tsuna end up getting his own guardians?Maybe have them be other characters in the show that never were someones guardians? Should I have the Simon family be part of it? Who do you think the Decimo is?**

 **Thank you for all your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Math, uggggg, boring!_ He sighed, he was bored beyond belief. It wasn't that he didn't like math, or that he couldn't do it, it was that he had already done this, he knew everything Reborn had made sure of that. Throughout middle school and high school he had barely been able to keep up, passing with all C's. Though after he graduated, he and his guardians were sent straight away to Italy, they didn't go to college but he was placed with private schooling, at some point something finally clicked and he had understood what the hell everyone was actually teaching him. He had actually started to enjoy his studies because it became so easy to him, he even started helping out Shoichi and Spanner in his free time when he wanted to be occupied. He had been able to have such an intense conversation about their projects that even Gokudera wasn't able to understand all of it. Reborn had finally gotten pissed at Tsuna for just assuming everyone could understand what the hell he was talking about (he couldn't understand why not, he was dame-Tsuna after all) after he had asked him his opinion on quantum particle entanglement theory over breakfast, he took Tsuna by the ear, pulled him into a room and started making him take tests. The test took an entire day, well it was actually a variety of different tests, multiple people came in to question him and give him things to do. He answered all the questions easily even proving the teachers wrong more than once. It wasn't until afterwards that he had been told that each and everyone of them had been pronounced masters in their field, and that everyone of them had proclaimed him to be a 100 percent genius. At that moment when Reborn had told him this, if he had been 10 years younger he would have probably started hyperventilating, but being a vongola boss who was respected by all, he just stood open mouthed gaping at his sadistic tutor whom smirked. He didn't consider himself smarter than other people, he didn't even think he was smart, there were many things he didn't know, he had just been placed into many situations, by his demon tutor, where he had to learn those things.

But right now he was not in one of those situations, and the only thing for him to do was to stare out the window. He noticed out of the corner of his eye his teacher glance at him, smirk, pick a piece of chalk and throw it at him, if he hadn't been paying attention he probably would have dodged out of habit, but he knew he would bring unwanted attention so he let it hit him. _Ouch! I can't believe that hurt?_ It was such a wimpy throw, Reborns was 100 times harder, and that was on a good day. _My pain tolerance must be really low then._ He would have to work on that.

He continued his act, and stood up immediately, acting like he didn't know what was going on. "Hai!"

"Zoning out in the middle of class again, no-good-Tsuna?" The teacher accused. "You will be staying after class to clean up on your own today." Tsuna slumped his shoulders. U _gg really how long has it been since I've been talked to in such a manner, if we were in my world you would have your brains spilled out by now... but... we are not in my world._ "Now what is the answer? "

"Huh?" He replied dumbfounded while his classmates snickered.

"If you don't know what the question it's on the board." He looked up to the board, wow, they're still working on this easy stuff? He could tell just by a looked at it that it was x=4 and y=6.

"Um..." making a face of utter defeat "I'm afraid I don't know."

"Of course not, dame-Tsuna, now sit down" He did as he was told, having his bangs cover his eyes, making it seem like he was defeated, but he was really just trying to hide his frustration. He just went back to looked out the window, staring at the sky until his gaze was caught by the sight of one of his former guardians.

Hibari was sitting in one of the upper branches of a tree, most people wouldn't have even noticed it considering how well the the branches covered him. Tsuna could tell if he was asleep or not from this distance but he could make out something yellow flying about him. That must be Hibird, that must mean that they've already fought Mukuro. Tsuna wondered to himself if his two most recluse guardians had joined this Decimo? And was Mukuro out of prison? He sure hoped so, he couldn't bare the thought of him being trapped in that awful place.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews, you all had great ideas, you think I could ask you more about your opinions?**

 **So you guys made it clear you want Hibari to be his guardian, so don't worry he will, it will be slow coming though they will become freinds first. I want Tsuna to become friends with all his old guardians, but they will stay the vongola decimos guardians. Because of this I don't want the decimo to be a bad guy, 'cause I really doubt Yamamoto, Gokudera, and everyone else would become best friends with a guy who was actually an evil ass. At most I will have two of his old guardians join him, someone mentioned that I could have Chrome and Mukuro choose different skies, what do you think?**

 **Suggestions for different guardians were made this is what I have so far: Haru(lightening), Kyoko(mist), Hana(storm), I-pin(sun), Mochida(rain).**

 **I think they are all good, and I'm thinking about maybe using some of them. I'm rather partial to having a lot more strong female characters that are able to take care of themselves and not have their jobs solely be doing laundry and cooking dinner. I don't know much about Hana, but I once read a fanfic (that I can't remember the name of) were she is a badass and is an expert with a bow, and I think I may just barrow that idea. The types of flames they have apparently come from the game KHR, which I know nothing about so if you would like me to use anything from that I would be glad to hear about it.**

 **Thank you again! I'm looking forward to hearing more from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Reborn watch his student chat away with his other classmate before he and both his rain and storm started to walk home, from within a tree. Leon was transformed into a beach chair that sitted nicely on one of the high up branches, Reborn had a cup of espresso in his hand siping every once in awhile, his black eyes calculating. Somethings up, _I don't know what it is, but something is about to change_. He stood up, and Leon shifted into a cell phone already calling who he needed to talk to before he placed it to his ear. He spoke to them no longer than he had to before hanging up with a simple "I understand."

S _o the arcobaleno are finally going to be given their new sky. All the arcobaleno are gathering here in Japan, to know who will be there new boss._ He silently mourned the loss of his old sky, _she was a great woman, just like her mother, and I'm sure if she had had a child that they would have been made arcobaleno boss as well, but no child had been born._

A smirk made its way onto the sun arcobaleno face, as he thought of who could be the next sky. He tilted his head so that the fedora covered his eyes. _This should be fun._

The minute school was out, the young Tsuna escaped as quickly as he could, not wanting to see any of his old friends faces. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't have to worry about about keeping up his act and not showing too much power, because this body was weak, and he had tripped on his own accord more than once. _God, had I always been this clumsy?_

When he got home he immediately rolled up his sleeves and got to work on the house. It took hours for him to clean everything: there was trash littered everywhere, things were cluttered and not organized, he swept, mopped, washed, scrubbed, beat, soaked, dried, did anything and everything that needed to be done.

When he was done it was a half an hour till midnight, and he was exhausted, looking around the house he felt very accomplished, it looked as good as when nana lived here (ok maybe not that good). _Well, looks like all that training reborn taught me, that I thought would be useless in my future, really did help_. He was ready to go to bed, but his stomach grumbled and he remembered that he still had not yet eaten dinner yet. Looking in the fridge he found nothing, so he looked in the pantry and only found a couple cans of soup. _Looks like I'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow_ , he noted as he started to heat up three cans of soup he really need to gain some weight. As it heated, Tsuna started to make a list of all the food he would need. He had found the cash stash in the house, and a debit card, that was probably given to him by his father to be able take care of himself. He grimaced at the thought of how his father had essentially been giving his other self money in order to buy drugs to kill himself, not knowing of course, but he quickly forgot about that as soon as he remembered the soup.

He ate all three cans, and by the time he was done it hit midnight. He had to make sure not to wake up late tomorrow, but then rethought that, considering that if he was late he could see his cloud guardian, and he'd be able to keep up is "dame" act. He quickly decided that it was a bad idea when he thought about in which way he would be seeing Hibari. He shuddered, and then made his way up stairs, set his alarm, climbed underneath covers and then turned off his light.

"Good night." He said to no one.


End file.
